The Del High School series
by creeprz156
Summary: This is my first fanfic so plz review! If I get 20 good reviews tha next chapter will be uploaded shortly. I love Deltora quest and the anime so I made a fanfic. Lief x Jasmine will be in this too XD
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Welcome to Del High!**

**Hello everybody! I don't own Deltora quest it all belongs to Emily Rodda. This is my first fanfic so plz review to tell me if you like it or not cuz if I get at least 20 good comments, I will make another chapter and now...hear we go!**

Jasmine sat in her car watching the bright golden sun. "I wonder what's it like going to high school" she said in he mind. She already knew what it was like to be in primary school but heard rumours that high school is wayy different. "Are we there yet?" asked Jasmine impatiently, "We'll be there very soon make a good impression on the school!" replied he dad.

Finally the car stopped. Jasmine jumped out of the car and rushed to school she was nervous and excited at the same time. Jasmine stepped through the immense green gates and walked into the school yard. Jasmine raced into the building. Jasmine walked down the hallway and noticed that her friend from primary school, Molly was here. "Hi! Haven't seen in a long time!" said Molly. "Yeah, I know" sighed Jasmine as she placed her things in locker section Y7G (Year 7 Girls). Suddenely, a girl with very large glasses, braces and nerd-like clothes was walking down the hallway.

"Hello and welcome! To our school!" cried the weird girl "I am a student leader, my name is Amanda MathFace"

"Wow, you look weird ya nerd!" replied Jasmine.

" What is a nerd" replied Amanda

"Don't worry you're probably too lame to notice" said Jasmine with a smirk.

Just then, a ball hit Jasmine in the face and put a bruise on her forehead. "WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Jasmine struggling to get up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, didn't mean it" said a boyish voice. Jasmine looked up and saw a boy with messy blonde hair wearing a light blue jacket with a hoodie and some black jeans. "What is your name?!" snapped Jasmine as she stood up. "Uh...Lief!" replied the boy.

"Well Lief why don't you try not to hit people in the head will balls and behave SENSIBLY!" yelled Jasmine.

"Hey!" snapped Lief, "I said SORRY"

"Well good for you" barked a very angry Jasmine.

"NO YELLING IN THE HALLWAY!" shouted a voice

"I SAID NO YELLING IN THE HALLWAY!" yelled the voice again

There stood a lady wearing a pink wool jumper with spectacles and black slippers. "My name is Mrs. Angry-knots and I say "NO YELLING IN THE HALLWAY!"

"YOU TWO ARE TO RECIEVE TWO HOURS DETENTION NOW!" screamed Mrs Angry-knots and handed both of them a pink piece of paper.

Jasmine and Lief both gave each other the 'This was your fault' look as they both walked to the Detention hall. "Well such a 'GOOD' impression! Worst first day ever!" mumbled Jasmine

**Review or request! Anything :) Sorry for a short chapter, I'll try make em' longer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

Detention

**Review plz! Last chapter I got 1 person who reviewed. Now anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Jasmine and Lief walked down the school hallway trying not to run for they had already caused trouble. Lief could not believe this! He let stupid, spoilt little girl put him in detention. His father wouldn't be impressed. In fact, he would be REALLY mad, because his father was the principal of the school. Principal Endon they called him. Lief was fuming, right now he wanted to push that girl beside him.

Finally, they reached a yellow-coloured door marked 'Detention hall'. There was a sign next to it saying 'Enter here, you bad students!' Lief opened the door and walked in. Jasmine followed behind him. In the room there was a brown-haired girl wearing a yellow acrobatics shirt with a yellow dress and some stockings. There was also a purple-haired boy with a purple shirt and his hair covering his nose.

The brown-haired girl gave a wink to Lief and started to tell him to sit next to her. Lief blushed as the girl grabbed his arm and told him to sit down.

"Uh…Hello?!" answered Lief

"Hi! My name's Neridah!" replied the brown-haired girl.

"What's your name?" asked Neridah

"Uh…Lief…Lief of Del" answered Lief trying not to blush.

* * *

Jasmine sat next to the purple-haired kid. Jasmine can tell he was very shy and not like that idiot who hit a ball in her face.

"My name's Dain" whispered the boy.

"Uh…Hello?" replied Jasmine.

Neridah immediately started flirting with Lief and saying stuff like: "You're so sweet" and "You're soo handsome and kind" Jasmine just rolled her eyes.

"How could anyone like that kid. He's stubborn, rude and annoying!" mumbled Jasmine.

"Who's annoying?" whispered Dain.

"Oh..that messy-haired, lame-brained and clumsy boy in front of me" answered Jasmine.

Suddenly, Mrs. Angry-knots burst into the room and said: "Hello you trouble-makers your class starts now get to your filthy lockers grab the stuff you need and go to class." "You continue your 2 hours detention at break time, now fly you naughty kids!"

* * *

Lief was feeling strange now, not only does a girl like him, but he's spending the break time as detention. He really wanted to play soccer and basketball with his friends and it's all thanks to that stupid little girl. She ruined it for me.

* * *

Jasmine said in her mind: "I wanted to catch up with Molly a bit more but that clumsy warthog destroyed fun what do I do now?" The four kids walked out of the detention hall and started to walk down the hallway towards the lockers.

**Rate, review and you guys can request for stories you want me to do but until then, you guys can do the three R'S read, review and rate. Thank you for reading XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Science Class Part 1

**Science Class Part 1**

**Hello my readers! XD**

**Haven't written in like a few weeks cuz my internet got disconnected and stuff.**

**To make up for it I will try to start writing NEW stories!**

**Also someone told me to stop with the weird names. But the truth is I'm a joker with imagination, creativeness and fun. So I'll try make them more serious names.**

**BTW: I love jokes and I like being silly and making my friends laugh**

**Disclaimer: Deltora Quest belongs to the Great and powerful...EMILY RODDA!**

**I will try respond to reviews...but anyway enough talkin'.. and let the chapter begin!**

Lief walked slow and steadily to his locker. The school was a gigantic maze filled with the laughter, cries and commotion everywhere, but when the bell rings the students rush to their classes and the noise stops.

The hallways sound like a ghost town. Lief found his locker, picked up his equipment and headed for science class. "Grrr" growled the boy, "I hate science, it's all about fancy words and stupid theories no-one would like use in their lifetime."

Lief slowly opened the class door where Mr. Fardeep was calling out the role. Lief quickly slumped into his chair, where he was sitting next to Dain and another girl what Lief called the 'really annoying girl who should work as a witch'.

Mr. Fardeep droned on and on and on about their first science topic, bugs. Then, he started handing out jars with leaves and sticks inside. Mr Fardeep cried, "Your job by next week is to catch 3 stick bugs in your jar." "Anyone who doesn't finish will receive a minus point on their grades!"

"Typical teachers, they always expect stuff done by a certain day, and if the students don't do that, then they will punish us in a way that isn't very helpful" grumbled Lief as he tucked his jar in his bag.

"Today's lesson will be about the different kinds of bugs. Let's start off with insects..blah blah blah, drone witter" said Mr. Fardeep.

"Turn to your 2nd Page on your bug books and let's start reading about insects." "Be sure to take notes on your text books, and students, you have 30 minutes!" said the old science teacher as he sat on his chair and started reading the curriculum.

* * *

Jasmine struggled reading, for she didn't really read that much and can't understand most words. It's even worse when your arch-enemy his sitting right next to you. Jasmine followed the lines trying to take important information and writing it down. After 10 minutes, Jasmine's brain started to melt. She didn't really enjoy this and she only had 20 minutes left to read and take notes. Amanda MathFace, the school's largest nerd, was speeding ahead with her notes. When suddenly, ...flick!

Uh...Oh!

Lief had just about finished when Jasmine accidentally flicked a pencil on Lief shoulder. He just made him really ANGRY. Lief quickly threw it back at her, and was hurt by the pointy end. They both started sniping which morphed into arguing then into shouting, Jasmine threw the pencil at Lief just when he deflected it. It when flying across the classroom and hit. . . Mr. Fardeep still clutching his curriculum guide.

When Suddenly, RINNGGG! It was 30 minutes was up and Mr Fardeep choking the pencil in his hand. Lief and Jasmine were struck with terror.

**Uh Oh. . . What's going to happen? Predict in the review section. Will this be the end? Find out it the next chapter... Science class Part 2!**


End file.
